I Need a Sword!
I Need a Sword! is the 20th chapter of Brisingr. It takes place from the view of Eragon. Summary Having securely stashed his copy of Domia abr Wyrda in his tent, Eragon travels to the Varden's armory in the hope of procuring a replacement sword. He is greeted by Fredric, the Varden's weaponmaster, who asks how he can help him. Fredric is delighted to hear that Eragon needs a sword, as he had been thinking that perhaps Eragon could now do all of his fighting with magic. Eragon's need confirms his opinion that "everyone needs a good sword." He asks Eragon what type of sword he is looking for, noting that Elf-made blades tend to be thinner and lighter than other swords. He warns Eragon that the heaviness of his new sword might upset the timing of his blows. As Fredric waxes eloquent on the attributes of weapons, Eragon notes that he sounds like a poet, and Fredric replies that he's been picking weapons for twenty-six years. He asks some more questions about Eragon's fighting style, stating that a warrior like Eragon isn't expected to have more than one weapon, due to the Curse of the Named Blade. He calls the opportunity to procure a sword for Eragon "the culmination of my work with the Varden." He presents Eragon with a couple of swords to try, but neither seem to suit him. He suggests that what Eragon needs is Dwarf-work, as their swords sometimes even exceeds that of the elves. He realizes that he's been asking Eragon the wrong questions, recalling that Eragon's fighting style involves using edge-on-edge to block and parry, a technique that would quickly chip a normal sword. Eragon says that there would be no need to worry about that, as he will fortify the sword with magic. Fredric asks if the magic would last forever and Eragon admits that it would not, so Fredric suggests that it would still be best to not fight edge-on-edge. Eragon is frustrated, as he doesn't have time to learn a whole new fighting style. Fredric replies that he knows just the thing and brings Eragon a mace, telling him that he'd be a terror on the battlefield with it. Eragon is nonplussed. "It's a club, a metal club." He says that smashing things isn't how he prefers to fight and notes that he never would have been able to kill the Shade Durza using a mace. Fredric replies that he has one more suggestion and presents him with dwarf-made falchion. Eragon indicates a gray-band on the falchion that he's never seen before and Fredric explains that it's the thriknzdal, part of the way in which the dwarves treat their single-edged swords and the finest of their double-edged ones. Eragon is pleased with the weapon, as wielding it would only require a small adjustment to his fighting style. He tries it out and finds himself impressed by the speed and balance of the weapon. Fredric notes, however, that he doesn't seem entirely pleased and Eragon admits that he wishes that it didn't look so much like a large skinning knife. Fredric tells him to pay no heed if his enemies laugh. Eragon agrees to take the weapon and Fredric then instructs him in the proper use of a whetstone to properly sharpen the sword. His explanation takes well over an hour and when Saphira arrives, Eragon chastises her for deliberately waiting and leaving him to that doom. Saphira responds that what Fredric was saying seemed important. She and Eragon then fly together for around a half an hour and Saphira says that they are the rulers of the sky. She notes that tomorrow Eragon will marry Roran and Katrina. Eragon calls it a "strange thought," saying that thinking about it makes him feel older, and soon it will be their children doing the world's work. He and Saphira then engage in some high-stakes flying. Saphira comments that "There is no more exciting sport than flying, for you lose, you die" and Eragon replies that he has complete confidence in her. Saphira finds herself sore from the flying, but Eragon tells her that she shouldn't have to fly tomorrow, as she can walk to the wedding. They land and Eragon dismounts and goes to see Gertrude to learn the marriage rites needed for the next day's ceremony. He then returns to his tent to clean up, then travels with Saphira to dine with King Orrin and his entourage. That night, he goes to sleep in his tent, his heart filled with love for Saphira. pl:Potrzebny mi miecz! (rozdział Brisingr)